Strength
by Ivory Force
Summary: First story. Bella didn't mope after Edward left. She saw the pain she put others through and forced herself to become strong. (On hold, sorry)
1. The Leaving

_"I never loved you."_

 _"You were just a distraction."_

 _"Your mind is a sieve. "_

 _"It will be as if I never existed."_

I awake with scream so raw that my throat feels like it is going to erupt. It takes me a moment to gather my bearings and remember where I am. Just as I start to realize the situation, Charlie rushes in to comfort me. He pulls me, awkwardly, into his arms and speaks words of comfort. It breaks me and sends me into another fit of hysterics.

I hate how I worry Charlie. He hasn't slept this whole week because of my nightmares. I keep having the same one where Edward leaves me. You would think it wouldn't bother me as much seeing how it is the same every time.

I have been laying in my bed, just waiting. Waiting for _**Him**_ to come back. Waiting for death to come and end this pain. Waiting for this teenage crush to be over like everyone says it will.

I hear Charlie speaking with someone on the phone downstairs. Some small, far away part of me wonders who.

"I don't know what to do anymore. She doesn't even move from her spot unless she is screaming her lungs out," Charlie says defeated.

 _He's_ _talking_ _about_ _me_ , I realize. He sounds so heartbroken. What have I done?

"I don't know how to do any of that, Renee. I just don't know how to help her. Maybe this is my fault. I wasn't there when she needed me. I mean for god sake she ran from forks not even six months after she got here."

Oh God... he thinks it's his fault that I'm like this. I'm a horrible daughter. I can't believe I've been so selfish. There are people dying of starvation, being abducted, raped, and I'm sitting here feeling sorry for myself because I was dumped. I stand up for the first time in a week. I, slowly, creep down the stairs.

"Maybe she could go and live in Jacksonville with you and Phil. She needs someone to help with this and God knows that ain't me."

I watch as Charlie sighs. He looks tired and resigned. I wrap my arms around him. He stiffens in surprise and tells Mom that he would call her back.

I whisper,"I don't want to go, Dad. I want to stay here. It's not your fault. I'm so sorry that I put you through this. I'm not going to let _**him**_ break me."

Charlie looks down at me, taking a moment to realize what I had said. He suddenly breaks out in a smile. I will try for the rest of my life to make up for what I've done. I will never let anyone have that kind of power over me again.


	2. Vampires Suck

Chapter 1

It has been around a month since I had snapped out of my poor pitiful me stage. Things are quite a bit different now. Charlie and I have been spending time together and are closer now. I have started taking self defense and meditation classes. I take the self defense classes because I hate being weak. But I take the meditation classes so I can be rested and keep my calm. I still have the nightmares, unfortunately. It still hurts like hell, but I'm not going to let the pain control me.

I don't look like the skinny mousy girl I was before. I now have some muscles. I don't look like a huge bodybuilder, but I look healthier. My hair is no longer limp and lifeless. My eyes have a fire in them. At Least, that's what Angela says. I think I look the same as before.

Yes, Angela. My friends at school have forgiven me for completely blowing them off when I was with _**him**_. I've also began hanging out with Jacob,Embry, and Quil. I had to have a little talk with Jacob about how I only saw him as a little brother. In the end he understood and admitted he thought it was a long shot.

Tonight I'm going out with everyone to the new movie _Vampires Suck._ Ironic, I know. Jacob suggested it and everyone agreed. I've been wanting to see it for a while but _**he**_ would've taken it to heart. To say I'm excited would be an understatement.

When I get to the movies, I only see Mike. Apparently everyone else had something to do and it was only going to be me and Mike. Mike is beginning to do that stupid move where the guy yawns and puts his arm around the girl. Thankfully, I hear the entrance door to the theatre squeak open. I turn around and see Jacob arriving.I get up and let him get in between me and Mike. Half way through the movie, Mike gets fucking diarrhea. Jacob and I of course follow. I send Jacob to go check on Mike and Jacob comes back telling me that Mike won't becoming out for awhile.

We both are talking about the movie and its hilarity when Jacob suddenly says," I am having a lot of fun, Bells. Maybe we can do this again just the two of us?"

Me being the dunce I am reply," Sure, but why not the others?"

Jake replies, " I meant like as a date."

I mentally face palm. "Jacob... I love you but only as a brother. I'm so sorry. I just don't feel that way about you," I tell him gently.

He gets up shaking slightly. "You're still in love that fucking asshole. _**Edward's not coming back!**_ He fucking strung you along. He's probably out with another girl, stringing her along, too. He's a prick who uses girls and then leaves them. He doesn't deserve to be able to breath. I'll kill him for taking my girl."

I slap him hard in the face which I can feel breaks my hand. He is shaking worse than ever as I say,"Don't you _**dare**_ say that about him. And I'm not your property. I'm my own person."

All of the sudden I feel horrendous pain take over me. I feel as though something sliced into my skin. I open my eyes to see blood and _**A GIANT FUCKING WOLF**_ backing away from my bloody form. As my vision begins to fade, I see four large human forms. Then all goes black.


	3. Writer's Block

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry, guys. Things been a bit hectic lately. To be honest, I have no idea where to go to from here. I'm trying to finish the next chapter, but with school it's kinda hard. Anyway, the point is it might be a little while before I finish the chapter and upload it. If you have any ideas, they are greatly appreciated. Thanks for the support and hope to be seeing you soon.

Ivory Force


	4. Up for Adoption Sadly

Hey, everyone. It's been a long time. Sorry for not updating. I have news. I realize I don't have the attention span to finish any of my stories, so I'm putting all of my stories up for adoption. If you have any interest in adopting please message me. I really would like for someone to take good care of my stories. I just realized although I like to write, I can't do chapter stories, only oneshots. I love my stories and I know they will never be finished if left in my care. I would love to see others' remake it into their own. If any of you would like a prompt of some kind, just message me. Thank you all for reading and staying with me for all this time. I'm so sorry I was unable to meet your expectations.

Ivory


End file.
